Pirates and Queens
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She supposes Halloween is come as you aren't night, and she is certainly no queen, but then again he wasn't really a pirate either. {AU, Mary/Francis}


**Title:** Pirates and Queens  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis hints of Lola/Bash  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: AU - Modern Day  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **A short Halloween piece. I decided to make Francis into a pirate in reference to Toby's role in Treasure Island**. **Even though I don't think Jim Hawkins was ever really a pirate. The Lola and Bash pairing came as a bit of a surprise to me, but I could possibly ship them. Also I don't own Reign. **  
Summary:** She supposes Halloween is come as you aren't night, and she is certainly no queen, but then again he wasn't really a pirate either.

She supposes Halloween was come as you aren't night.

She is certainly no Queen. In fact she was probably the furthest thing from a queen. She doesn't know the first things about politics much less ruling a country.

But as a child she has always dreamed about being a princess, but then again what girl didn't dream about becoming a princess, with Disney movies pretty much advertising true love, and she supposes every little girl dreams about finding the prince charming.

She will admit, her costume was probably a bit inaccurate, and seemed to be something out of a Disney film compared to the dresses medieval Queens wore. But she had fallen in love with the costume the moment she saw it store. Even if it did cost quite a bit of money. Then their was the accessories she has to buy as well to make her costume absolutely perfect.

At least people can tell what she wanted to be, and that was her intent.

She silently studies the crowd of people, all of them were dressed in lavish couples. Some of them were a bit more sexy side, with some of the ladies wearing as little possible, or just wearing an outfit that screams sex appeal. She notices some couples were dancing in the ballroom, while others were simply standing around and talking, while sipping punch or cider.

Her brown eyes silently fell on a familiar figure. His blonde hair peeking out from a large pirate hat, and his costume in general looks like a Jack Sparrow costume from one of Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

Although she will admit, he made one sexy pirate.

He was talking to a few women, or was flirting with them. He has always been a bit of playboy. He had taken after his father in that matter, much to his mothers dismay.

"Is that Francis," Lola asks. Obviously noticing the person who she was eying in the crowd of people. She nods slightly. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Seven years ago," she mummers. She wouldn't say they have departed on bad terms, but at the time they just wanted different things in life, and attending different colleges didn't necessary help matters either.

But when her mother had gotten Henry's invitation in the mail, she had decided to invite her along as well. Figuring she had nothing better to do on Halloween night, and knowing a few of her friends would be their as well, she accepted.

"Well you should go talk to him," Lola says. Her eyes slightly glancing around the room, until it lands on Sebastian. "Bash told me he thinks about you quite a bit."

She blushes lightly at that comment. Although, she will admit she thought of him quite a bit herself.

"And I think the vampire prince is searching for his angel," Mary tease lightly. Making a slight comment regarding both of them costumes. "I think Bash would be very happy with your costume choice."

"I guess I better go find my prince then," Lola says with a twinkle in her eye before leaving her best friend, Mary immediately turns her attention back to her former boyfriend noticing he was walking towards her.

"Your grace," he teases lightly, as he slightly bows to her, before a hand to her. "May I have this dance."

She laughs lightly, but places in her hand in his. "You may."

He lead her to the ballroom. She wraps her arms around his neck, while he wrap his arms around her waist both of them swaying to the dark, Gothic, Halloween-like music.

"Have you come to steal my heart?" she questions lightly as she stares up into his blue eyes.

**-fin**


End file.
